


Belly Buttons

by orangina



Series: Hömmels Drabbles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangina/pseuds/orangina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni has an innie and Mats has an outie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belly Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> So I was looking at some pictures and I noticed that Mats has an outie belly button and I thought this was really important. So here we go

Benni has an innie and Mats has an outie.

This was the first thing Mats noticed when he tore off Benni’s shirt for the first time. He’d seen Benni shirtless plenty of times before; they were footballers, for god’s sake. But this was the first time that _he’d_ wheedled Benni into stripping for _him_.

Not to say that Benni actually took off his own shirt. Mats took care of that, roughly and imperfectly but Mats was rough and imperfect himself. He scratched Benni’s pastel flushed skin on accident and skirted over Benni’s sensitive nipples so jarringly that Benni winced.

“My bad. You okay, love?” Mats asked apologetically as he tossed the silky material to the side and pulled Benni closer to him so their hipbones kept knocking into one another. His eyes were already wandering longingly across the expanse of Benni’s long, nimble torso, the muscles rippling across his shoulders and dipping past his collarbones all the way through his crafted abdomen, which then fell away into territory that was then unknown to Mats.

Benni smiled and the genuinity radiated through his golden eyes. “Of course.”

But Mats wasn’t really listening -- he had discovered Benni’s belly button. It sat there at the base of his abdomen, equidistant from where his back muscles wrapped around to his sides and all innocent and cute and -- and _empty_.

Benni was an innie.

Mats was an outie.

Mats jutted out his pinky and wiggled it into Benni’s belly button, pushing a little and causing the latter to squirm backwards and giggle.

Oh, how Mats _loved_ when he could make Benni giggle like a little girl. Whenever Benni giggled, he looked down bashfully and chewed on his lips as his freckled cheeks glowed like hot honey.

“How does this feel?” Mats purred, twisting his pinky around and failing miserably to suppress the cocky grin decorating his own stupid face.

But before Benni could answer, Mats withdrew his finger, leaving Benni feeling naked. The ticklish pangs twisting across his groin and shooting straight down to his territory subsided. To be honest, it made Benni feel like he had to take a major pee, but he wasn’t about to tell Mats that.

“You’re an outie,” Benni pointed out abruptly, impressed. Outies are rare. Very few people have outies.

Mats’ belly button sat there at the base of his toned, slightly darker abdomen, equidistant from where his broad back muscles stretched around to his sides. The only difference between Mats’ belly button and Benni’s belly button was that Mats’ was not empty. It had stuff inside of it. Skin stuff.

Benni poked it once like sugar.

“And you’re an innie,” Mats replied, jumping ever so slightly at Benni’s shy touch.

They both got the same idea at the same time, the idea reflecting off each other’s eyes with resplendence.

And then they both closed, eyelashes tinging cheekbones.

And then they lifted their arms at the same time, but Benni’s slightly lower because he always snaked his arms beneath Mats’ armpits and around to his back whereas Mats always draped his over Benni’s shoulders, one hand finding Benni's fleecy hair and the other placed between his shoulder blades to pull him in close. This was because Mats claimed he wanted to protect Benni and Benni happily obliged, knowing he could protect Mats in his own way. So they always hugged like this.

But this time in particular since there was no barrier separating his own hot skin from Benni’s, Mats was able to press their belly buttons flush against one another so they fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle and their warmth became one.

Benni has an innie and Mats has an outie.

It works out perfectly for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome and very much appreciated :)


End file.
